1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a display device. More particularly, the described technology relates generally to a display device including an organic light emitting diode.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device is a device for displaying images, and recently, a display device including an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display has come to prominence.
Unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD), the OLED display is self-emissive and does not require a light source, so the thickness and weight of an overall display device can be reduced to enhance flexible characteristics of the display device. Also, the OLED display exhibits high quality characteristics, such as low power consumption, high luminance, and a high response speed.
A conventional OLED display is provided on a substrate and includes gate wires that are extended in a predetermined direction, data wires that are extended to cross the gate wires with an insulation layer therebetween, and pixels connected to the gate wires and the data wires including OLEDs.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.